Lily and James wow that's original!
by Mrs. Rachel Black
Summary: you are forewarned......i suck at summaries....um...its about lily and james....theyre in a play.....romeo and juliet.....romance....mush...thats about ti! my summaries arent as bad as my stories! i hope.....R&R 2nd chapter up!
1. Chapter1

Hello all my darling fans out ther! tis I! Rachel! kk 2 things my chapters are short and my spellings suck, so i advice if you dont appreciate these thngs either read and complain to your friends but dont out them in the reviews or dont read it. but if there is anyhting else you dont like ill be happy, well maybe not happy, but grateful ;-) to hear.

Discalimer: not mine not your not JK Ro- wait nevermind

LILY AND JAMES

now isn't that original?!!?!?

* * *

The first day of the last year finally arrived. Thee chatter of the seventh years were much louder and busier then ever before, they were all talking about what they heard about what happened to James Potter over the summer. Most of the rumors were oddly exgaterated. A young fourth year was telling his friend excitedly, "Yeah I swear! I saw it with my own eyes! potter fought off the dementors, and then ran off with his stag that came out of his wand, now he's writing a book a bout it!" another was telling his friend that out of James wand came two animals, a horse, and a cat and the patronus didnt work because the horse was too busy chasing the cat to fight off the dementors. James Potter was, for once,  too oblivious the talk around him, he was staring into space, dreaming about certain redhead...   
ironicly that certain red head was thinking of James Potter. But not in the way that James would have hoped. Lily was picturing in her head what it would be like to teach James a lesson, how to be humble, and stop gloating. LIly looked over at james and sure enough he was staring at the ceiling with an odd smile on hhis face. "Ha!" Lily muttered to herself, " hes thinking how great it is to have everyone talk about him!" Dumbeldore rose, but noone seemed to notice except for LIly and her friend heather aka Heathy. Dumbledore clappe his hands but was lost in teh babble, he raised his wand and a large rain cloud came out and strted to drizzle on his students. they all abrubtly stopped talking and sheepishly loked at Albus Dumbledore. "Now that you are all fed and watered, literally, I have another announcemt to make. This year, Hearther Fradrer has asked me if she may run a drama club, in January there will be a large production and they will present the play, anyone who wishes to try out please contact Heathy I mean Heather." There was silence untill everyone was sure he had done talking and then continued with their cahtter. LIly turned to heather, " You never told me! Why? youre making a drama club! that is so cool! im trying out! can i? what play are you doing?" Heathy laughed "I didnt tell you cuz i wanted everyone to hear at the same time, of course you can try out, and we're doing romeo and juliet!"

* * *


	2. Chapter2

Sirius Black ran down the hall and caught up with his friend James, " Hey wait up! I, your best friend, dont even know what happend to you this summer! Its not my fault I was in Hawaii! now you must tell you what happened to you over the summer or i will have to stupefy you. "   
James looked at him,   
"Last summer was-very-umm-eventful"   
"Okaaay......what happened!?! "   
"in the mddle of the summer i was in knockturn alley and-and there was a dementor and it was going at a little girl, soo i sorta-kinda shot a protonus at it, and it well wasnt a real dementor. " James lowered his head   
"Soooo....what was it?"   
"it was a-a man in a costume,,he was advertising for Haloween. Now dont laugh you would have done the same!"   
Sirius looked at him, for a full period of 3 seconds then he couldnt keep it in. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!"etc.   
"Ah shut it so are you trying out for the play?"   
"sooomeone changinng the subject, but i dont know. I actually want to get good marks this year, so i think i wont"   
"What!?!? you get good marks anyways!"   
"I know but i realy want to get good marks, i want be an auror remmeber?"   
"whatever I'm trying out"

"So Lilly what part are you trying out for?"   
"oh come on heathy, you know me! im going to be juliet!"

"So James what part are you trying out for?"   
"Man, you know me! im going to be Romeo!"


End file.
